Izaya Kurosaki
Izaya is a new member of the Azure Wing Guild. Through Mangetsu's connection Izaya was recruited. Only being a member of the guild for three months Izaya was made to be a s class mage. Starting next year Izaya is one of the five members being sent out to be the representative for the grand magic games. Appearance Izaya is a fairly tall young man. He looks like an average person you would find off of the streets. He usally wears a suit with a white dress shirt. Whenever he is dressed up he would have a bow tie on no matter what. Something else that Izaya carries around would be his sunglasses. History Izaya was born into a great loving family. His family has no talent for magic what so ever. Somehow along the line Izaya has pontential in magic. Therefore his parents send him to a magic academy to bring out his full magic pontential. Orginally Mangetsu is Izaya's mentor. During his magical study Mangetsu acted as his tutor. Through this connection Mangetsu was able to recruit Izaya into the guild. Starting from this year Izaya will be representing Azure Wing for the first time. Also throughout the continents Izaya has obtaine the name Cell Eater Personality Izaya is a funny young man that always laugh and smile. Even during tough times he will still laugh and smile to lighten up the mood a little. Aside from being an overjoy young man, when he gets angry he really gets angry. Even though if you look at his eyes and face he does not seem mad, but he actually really is mad. Magic and Abilities Cell Destroy: This is a very rare type of magic and a very dangeous one as well. As the name hence this magic revovles around the destruction of body cells. One fatal flaw to this magic is that it only works on living objects. This type of magic revovles around casting a spell to the hands and then using them to attack. After the spell is casted the magic will last for 10 minutes each spell cast. This magic works by whenever the hands land on any type of livinh object its destroys the cell in that region. The opponent's body is split into different sections and the Cell Destroy magic only works for the regions it touches. This type of magic also has a mid range version *'Cell Net': This is one of the spells that come from the magic Cell Destroy. This magic is launched from the hands of the caster and creates a net. The net has the color of black which represent night. Night is also known as destruction. The net can spread to as wide as 14 feet in diameter. When the net is caught onto the person where ever the "rope" like part is touched against a living object the cells from where the "rope" is touched will get destroyed. *'Cell Fireflies': This is another form of the magic Cell Destroy. This type of magic is considered to be the fastest of all the Cell Destroy magic. Hence the name Fireflies it is created from the hands and launches out small sphere like dots that are black in color. The dots attacks by landing on the body of the opponent and being absorbed by the living object and destroys the cell on it. *'Cell Hands': This is the main type of spell that Izaya uses when he is using Cell Destroy. The magic first revovles around the hands. The spell lasts for ten minutes and then it used to battle. This technique is used by wherever the hands land it destroys the cell that belongs to that region of the body. *'Cell Chain': This is one of the very few spell that is used by Izaya. Like the name sounds the word chain the magic revovles around making chains. At one time there can be up to two chains that is created. The chain are used by catching the opponent or living object and whatever the chain touches the cell of that part is destroyed. Keen Intellect: Izaya at the age of 5 had enter school. From the very beggining of his education he had enter the top ranked schools that had been created. Unlike most of the mages in the world he did not enter a magic school but rather a school for books. He had been ranked among the best of the brightest people in the world. At the age of 16 he was ranked number 7 in the world. Aside from just being smart he is also seem to be a master tactian. Immense Magical Powers: Izaya even though at a young age had already obtained his full strength. Even though he is not at his prime some would say he is do to the immense magic power that he posses. Izaya can use very intense and dangerous magic that requires a lot of magic without a single fatigue. For that reason some people believe that he is now at his prime. Immense Strength: Izaya is a rare person that has a ton of strength. At the age of 14 he and his friends were sharing some sort of food. While he was gone using the bathroom his friend at his share. Izaya came out and went on a intense rampage and had unleash his monsterous strength. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Izaya traveling around the world had learn many things. One thing that he learn was when he came to a foreign continent he had learn the arts of muay thai. Over the 4 years he has been studying muay thai he was able to master it. Still over the years he had been going back to his original teacher to keep studying the art. Now he uses the arts of muay thai combine with Cell Destroy to fight his opponents. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mage